


Kumbala

by Spitfire_Marmoran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Modern AU, at a Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfire_Marmoran/pseuds/Spitfire_Marmoran
Summary: A song, then another, and another, both danced like nothing else mattered, to them the world was the dancefloor, even if they weren't alone, the moment was intimate, the rhythm was perfect, not too fast nor slow.





	Kumbala

"Is this the place?"

"Yeah, I heard it's nice"

"Are you sure you've never been here?" Lotor looked at Keith incredulous, he seemed too eager to be there not to know the place; then he looked at the place, it was... A grotty bar to say the least. The neon red light announcing the place was too much; it was nothing they were used to, far from fancy or elegant, too... common.

The place was dimly lit, too crowded for Lotor's liking, the moment he heard the music blasting he decided he didn't like the place, but it was Keith's desire to go explore it. Who was him to deny him?

As both took a seat at a table near the bar, both looked around, Lotor with a serious expression, and Keith, with curiosity. His smile wasn't that evident but still was there.

An hour passed, two, three, while one was getting annoyed, the other was eager to get up and do something, dance, move and enjoy the music; but with his company, it wouldn't happen anytime soon having on mind Lotor was beyond annoyed.

As Keith was about to suggest to just leave a "Wanna dance?" was heard from behind him, the voice too familiar. He turned and smiled, not even hesitating, not caring about Lotor or what he had to say, all he cared about was the moment, and so he went to the dancefloor, getting lost in the pool of people dancing.

"You came back"

"Not for you"

"Yet you're here dancing with me"

Both males exchanged bright smiles, starting to dance slow, close, too close to be simple strangers, too close to be just friends, too much for it to be just casual.

"Is he the reason you left, Keith?" 

"Maybe... In any case, it shouldn't matter. Where's your girlfriend, McClain?'"

"I don't know, honestly, I just needed someone to dance with and seems like it's the same for you"

That smile, that devious smile is what always made Lance a heartbreaker. His smile, his eyes, his voice, his hands; Keith loved it all, his charm, his jokes, his passion; it wasn't a secret to neither of them, Lance was like a drug to him, and he wondered how the hell he did to get away from that devil. On the other hand, the Cuban didn't have it easy either, he thought the same, Keith's eyes, always full of fire, that feisty attitude of his, his body, his hair, Lance found himself scanning him from head to toes... As beautiful as always.

A song, then another, and another, both danced like nothing else mattered, to them the world was the dancefloor, even if they weren't alone, the moment was intimate, the rhythm was perfect, not too fast nor slow.

Their bodies moved together, in sync, that being product of knowing each other too well. It was the product of the time they spent with each other, the product of all those times Lance had to convince Keith to dance with him, the struggle the other had to learn how to move, or when, the steps, the struggle to move his hips, the product of all those times they danced to have fun, and when they danced to know each other, to communicate silently. By now, it was some sort of language only those two could speak.

"I won't lie, I miss you, Keith"

"I miss you too, but I know your games, and I won't fall for them again... Not until I get too bored... or too needy"

"Will that ever happen?"

Cocky, that would be a good word to describe Keth's attitude sometimes, because, in that moment, Keith was being cocky, he knew he was playing with fire, but unlike Lance, he didn't hesitate, he embraced it. Soon it wasn't only their bodies dancing, but their mouths. A kiss that melted with the music, that kiss was the fire both longed for, what they really missed. A kiss followed by a second one, and a third, some more passionate than others, but still there.

"That answers your question?"

Lance smiled, let out a chuckle, but it was bitter and shook his head. It didn't answer his question, if anything it only made him more confused.

"Not really, but it'll do. It's enough for me to know he won't even make you feel the way I did... he won't kiss you like I did, touch you, love you" The Cuban was a playboy, that was for sure, and once more he'd honor his title. He leaned closer to Keith's ear, whispering like he did many times before "I know you love me, you still do; countless times you said so, and countless times you showed it to me, Keith... You're still mine"

Before Keith could even protest he was being dragged along, Lotor was beyond upset, they wouldn't go back to that bar again, that was for sure.

One last glance was all it took to see Lance with a girl, her skin dark, her hair silver platinum, beautiful, yet Lance was still looking at him, daring him to leave again, or continue their game.

It was on, Keith smiled as he looked at him and turned, leaving and not looking back, he'd find him again, no matter what.

Where there was fire, ashes remain.


End file.
